It is often essential that a workpiece be divided, folded, or located along its theoretical centerline prior to the introduction of the workpiece to a work station for sewing or for affixing (stitching) fabric pieces, such as pockets, zippers, etc. When the workpiece is of variable width, as is often the case, it is quite difficult and time consuming to align the workpiece with a desired reference line, such as the centerline, and to maintain that alignment using known devices. The prior art devices used for this purpose become even more time consuming and difficult to manage, and thus less efficient when the volume of the fabric to be worked on is great, such as is the case in large garment (i.e. pants and shirts) manufacturing plants.
The known prior art devices serving this purpose consist of mechanical guiders which are designed to span the width of the fabric. Naturally, such mechanical means must be constantly changed and adjusted to accept different sizes of workpieces. Such means are obviously undersirable, particularly in large garment manufacturing plants, since these mechanisms are unable to give accurate dimensional repeatability. Such adjustments are avoided with the apparatus of the present invention. Also, automated devices such as robots and/or servo driven mechanisms often need width measuring sensors and adjustable mounts to accommodate certain types and sizes of garments. This too is eliminated with the apparatus of the present invention.